darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ecto-token
Ecto-tokens are the currency of Port Phasmatys. Players need two of them to purchase access to the city if they have not completed the Ghosts Ahoy quest, or to buy ale yeast (takes 5 ecto-tokens). You can still charter a ship to Port Phasmatys, for a variable fee depending on the port of origin. During or after the Animal Magnetism quest, they can also be used to purchase an undead chicken (10 ecto-tokens). Obtaining ecto-tokens Players can earn ecto-tokens by worshipping the Ectofuntus; five tokens are granted per worship. Players can worship as many as 511 times before having to claim their earned ecto-tokens. To redeem the ecto-tokens, players must talk to a ghost disciple with an amulet of ghostspeak equipped, or right-click a ghost disciple and choose the Collect option. To worship the Ectofuntus, you must have bones (empty buckets and pots not longer needed). On the east side of the Ectofuntus there are stairs, which will take you to the bone grinder. Use the bones on the hopper. (You can set to manual or automatic, automatic is easier.) On the west side of the Ectofuntus there is a trap door. Go down, and follow the path all the way to the bottom. You will need to use your buckets on the slime to obtain Ectoplasm. You will need a pot of Bonemeal (or Demonic ashes) for every bucket of Ectoplasm. Now you can worship the Ectofuntus. The maximum number of Ecto-tokens that can be held by the ghost disciple is 2555, at which point the player is forced to collect the tokens before being allowed to worship the Ectofuntus again. Valuing ecto-tokens Although ecto-tokens are not tradeable, it is still possible to equate their value to ordinary coins via ale yeast, which costs 25 coins per pot in Keldagrim, and 5 ecto-tokens per pot in Port Phasmatys (and sells for on the G.E.). In both cases, as the player must provide an empty pot to be filled with the yeast, there is no "convenience" factor inflating the price of either source, since players buy it from a non-player character right next to the brewing vat in either case. Thus, ecto-tokens have an equivalent value of 5 coins each. Nevertheless, they are never directly interchangeable with coins, and are criticised for having such limited uses. Even Ak-Haranu and the general store in Port Phasmatys deal only in coins, and not ecto-tokens. Future and past uses In issue 31 of Postbag from the Hedge (dated 29 May 2008), there was a hint that the uses for ecto-tokens may have been due for expansion. Necrovarus is quoted as saying: "The citizens of Port Phasmatys have been considering offering more wares in return for ectotokens for some time now. They may not need recycling, but there's no reason not to reward those corporeals that help us. Initially we were considering ghost pets - ex parrots, for instance - but there was an issue with a vet that I don't want to go into. The thing is, we just don't know what else you corporeals would want from us ghost-folk - some ghost-wear, perhaps?" . The fact that nothing new has appeared so far may indicate that there have been no convincing ideas on the RuneScape Forums. The release of Divination removed the 25 ecto-token (10 with Ring of Charos(a)) fare to Dragontooth Island, diminishing the use of Ecto-tokens even further. Necrovarus also revealed that ecto-tokens are made from "the ghost of parchment." Quests Some quests require ecto-tokens: * Animal Magnetism - 20 * Ghosts Ahoy - 6+ * Making History - 2+ (if Ghosts Ahoy is not complete) * One of a Kind - 2 (Without completion of Ghosts Ahoy) * Cabin Fever - 2 (Without completion of Ghosts Ahoy) References fi:Ectotokennl:Ecto-token Category:Port Phasmatys